


How many worlds can fit onto one page

by MattieMoose



Category: Fellswap - Fandom, Horrortale - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, underale, underswap
Genre: F/F, F/M, HorrorTale, M/M, Other, Swapfell, UT, Underfell, XReader, reader - Freeform, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:52:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattieMoose/pseuds/MattieMoose
Summary: Hello! this is just Undertale one shots/smuts and ect for reader! so it'll be just one page with character from Undertale and AUs.So yeah, the warnings will be before the story and such. each page is just named but on the page it'll say (blank) x reader,PLease enjoy!





	1. I remember

Sans x reader. (Rather it's implied they're together)  
Quick warnings: swearing mention of death.(people dying man)  
Spoilers for the genocide run.  
\-----

You remembered everything, from when they set you and your friends free to resetting and killing each and every monster that stood in their way and even you a human like them..if you could even call them that.

You remembered how you were escorting the people of Snowdin town away into the thick brush and away from their homes because a bad human has come to harm them...

You remembered how Papyrus wasn't around at the time and you remembered the panic that rose through your soul ringing in fear. Gathering yourself you began to run and run shouting for your tall bony friend in hopes that you would find him and not the evil little beast. From the distance you saw him with that little human his arms open wide his grin stretched but his eye sockets squint showing only hope and no fear.

"I BELIEVE IN YOU"

And that was it...with one quick motion Papyrus became nothing more than dust. you slowed in your tracks and the child moved on without glancing back at you.

You remember Sans appearing he didn't say anything but when he looked towards you, he saw through you his usual eye lights missing and his usual lazy grin stretched and looking grim while you stood there sobbing, mourning for the good soul that was suddenly ripped away from the two of you.

You remember picking up a sword and challenging them...you remember the first time forcing your blade through them then again and over and over in different ways it didn't make sense.  
Eventually they got past you in a final come back. Five times..

You remembered how you killed them and then you'd be suddenly face to face with them...

How did they do that?

You remember bleeding out...  
How it hurt  
How warm the red liquid felt against your skin.  
It burns even.  
Help..  
Help me..  
Help them...  
....Sans?...

The cold fingers of death tugged at your soul trying to sing you a lullaby... While you struggled to stand and make your way to Frisk.

How every 20 steps you were sent back over and over and how frustrating it was because you knew they were dying and starting over from where ever they died..  
Eventually you made it past the dust, the ruin and finally reached them  
Catching the kid from behind.  
They started over again sending you back a good ways from the judgment halls.. Fuck  
FUCK.  
You made it again but they were ready and got you this time, forcing you back and keeping you down.

You remember laying off to the side, tiredly cheering Sans on..  
He was fast but slowly he became tired.  
Each dodge  
Each attack was draining him.

Eventually the child got him too. He staggered a little bit. His eye lights landed on you. He glanced over his shoulder at seemingly nothing while his bright lights started to dim.

"(y/n) and I are going to Grillbys. ..Papyrus, did you want anything?"

You remember watching the love of your life stagger towards you before vanishing into a cloud of dust.

Unfortunately. You didn't get the pleasure of dying right away. Instead you cried to Frisk to come back...but they just continued on not glancing back at you.  
Slowly you rose to your feet. Hearing the fight between king of beasts and devil of man take part in a battle..a useless one.

You remember taking Sans sweater and Paps scarf slipping on the dust stained clothes and wearing them...and slowly you went back to Snowdin blood trailing behind like a red river freezing over.  
You made your way to Grillbys..empty and cold now...no sign of life, laughter or Sans. With a struggle you managed to perch yourself onto one of the stools resting your head on the smooth oak bar, for a moment you imagined the others in the bar chatting among themselves laughing and enjoying each others company. For a moment you imagined how warm and homey the room once was but the glow of your imagination started to dim along with everyone else that once lived here.

You remember Grillby coming back to Snowdin, the bell above the door chiming softly alerting you someone has come, why? There wasn't anything here. His flames slowly filled the empty bar with a soft warmth, his flames bringing some light into the dark and he knew you were dying but the best he could do for you is talk to you til your body couldn't take it. He even tried to feed you give you something to drink even after all this he still tried to keep you comfortable.

You took a bottle of ketchup.  
It wasn't your taste but...it felt right in the moment.

Eventually your body gave in and the distant sound of your soul shattering echoed.

\--

Now here you sat at home sitting on the couch, you fell down here five years ago, staying with Tori for two then the last three with your skeletons.  
You sat here watching this fucking kid wonder around your home looking at things, touching stuff. You just watched while Sans sat beside you. By the looks of it no one but you remember what happened.  
Maybe it was a huge really messed up dream? But you hurt in the place they stabbed you.  
You gave a gentle hum to your thoughts.  
Not much you can do but stare uncomfortably.  
When Frisk did decide to sit on the couch they had you between Sans and them self. You shrank away from them best you could with out looking like an asshole, hunching over slightly and shoving your hands deeper into your hoodie pockets but no one said anything.  
Feeling a gentle nudge on your right your eyes finally tore from the ground.  
Sans kept nudging your leg with his hand holding it open and waiting for you to take his hand. Slowly you took his hand into yours, the squeeze he gave made you realize.  
He remembered too.  
Fuck if that didn't break your heart.

Resting your head on his shoulder you gave a soft sigh. It was quiet all say for Papyrus bounding about talking to Frisk from the kitchen or upstairs  
Making remarks about how you and Sans are perfectly lazy for each other, earning a chuckle from you.  
You loved these sort of moments, sitting there hand in hand while his skull rest on top of yours.

But...  
But with the smaller human around you felt tense and heavy. Unable to take it you let go of your bonefriends hand and stood up "I'm gonna get a drink"  
With that you made a B line for the kitchen, Paps gave you a worried glance before following along.  
"IS EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?" He pipped up while you struggled to get a class of water from the 7 foot sink, making you climb the counters.  
"Yeah Paps, why do you ask?"

YOU SEEM OFF IS ALL"

This made you look back at him a lazy smiled met your lips. "I just had a really bad dream that I just can't shake"

"Is the one that made you upset a few days ago?" He managed to say a little quieter.

Oh, right.  
You woke up upset after the reset. Sans wasn't in bed with you, ready to kiss your head or...do any morning activities.  
Are they dead? Oh God..oh God.  
You shot out of bed and burst out the bedroom door and down stairs sat your two bone heads. You've never run so fast down those stairs you almost went flying.  
They stood up confused and concerned and Sans doesn't move a lot the lazy bum. You jumped them hugging them tight and sobbed clutching them afraid they'll disappear if you didn't hold on with all your might.  
Papyrus pat your head while his brother held on.  
They asked you questions  
you just mentioned you had the worst dream....funny thing is you don't remember but it made you really upset.

But that was a week ago...

Giving your pal of three years a smile you hopped off the counter with no grace. The plates rattled a little From how hard you hit the ground. Chugging your water back you set the cup down, surprised you didn't spill any on the way down.

"OH PERHAPS SOME FRESH AIR WOULD HELP" he only wanted the best for you.

"Actually maybe that would be good" he gave you a hug and reminded you, he believed you'll be OK.

Stepping from the kitchen and back into the living room you gave Sans a kiss on the skull "I'm gonna step out. It's getting kinda crowded" taking a step back and shoving hands back into your hoodie pockets, taking a few steps towards the door you glanced at Frisk, nodding your head towards the door it took them a moment but they stood up and got their shoes... Sans whined rolling his head over "(y/naaaaaaaaame)" he whined softly.

You knew what he wanted, walking over you rubbed your head against his own. You would make a joke about him being a pussy but you stopped yourself or Paps would start ranting about how inappropriate it was. "I love you" he hummed and soon fell asleep.

For a dog person  
He really is a lazy cat.

You loved him so much.

Frisk waited for you by the door, already opening it and heading out you quickly followed behind. Walking slowly down Snowdin town. It was quiet between the two of you.  
Before hand the idea of talking to Frisk seemed good...now there wasn't much to say..what could you say?  
Though you wanted to speak about these dreams...or realities..what if you seem crazy?

Only one way to find out.

"I remember you know" This made them stop but you kept walking slowing your pace a little.  
"I-" they began and started to follow again. "I didn't think..." they trailed off unable to gather words.

It hurt, oh God it hurt.  
It wasn't a dream.  
The way they reacted told you everything. This made you stop in your tracks this time, facing a bright light that sat on the ground. .it whispered to you, murmuring soft sweet things. You've seem then since the reset, you didn't understand them and no one else saw them. Slowly you turned to them, their hands clutched together tightly.  
Then that meant they had freed the monsters...  
Meant they also had killed them.

"Why?" It was sudden and loud making Frisk jump "What did you gain from all of it?" You started they opened their mouth "No! I don't understand. Was it because they were happy? So you had the thought that YOU had the right to take it away from them?" You took a step forward and they stepped back. "They loved you. ..they saw you as a friend! Apart of their family" your voice cracked under the threatening pressure of a sob stuck in your throat. "...was the seed of rot always there? Finally growing into a hatred? Psh, what fucking typical human thing"  
You really hated your own.  
It's why you're down here after all. Shoved by those who you thought loved you.

"No you don't understand" They tried pleading but they didn't have a real answer to why they did it.

With a heavy sigh and deciding maybe that it's time for a quick topic change you faced the sparkling light again "I've been seeing these...do you see it too?"

Frisk gave a slow nod. "They're save points"  
Save points?  
Like a game?

You reached to touch it, it felt warm to the touch, a voice in the back of your mind whispered "wanting to protect them fills you with determination. ..you have saved"

What did that mean? Frisk pushed past you touching the light. "Someone else saved here..."

She stood silently touching it again "You can't save here"  
"Someone else saved here"

"So what does that mean?" Asking you glanced over their shoulder.

"It means you can save..and reset or continue....like me" huh, weird you don't really get it.  
Does it happen when they die?  
"It just of happened when you were..determined not to...die"  
Determined to protect them  
Even if you failed.

Frisk tried a few more times to save but the result was the same.  
They cant.  
They sounded upset. You saved over them and now they can't save here. Eventually Frisk gave up and turned back towards you. From the looks of it those save points have been there this whole time but you couldn't see it before..maybe the reset changed you? It did say something about being determined.  
The two of you just stared silently at each other before Frisk broke down sobbing, covering their face with their tiny hands their shoulders bounced with each hiccup.

"I'm sorry" they sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry I never. .I don't know why!" But there was a why but they didn't know how to really explain it.  
As you watched your anger slowly subsided..no one's dead..from what you can tell anyway. There's no dust on them no blade, so perhaps they meant it?

"Fine but" you trailed off when you got their attention you straightened your back out to appear taller and more threatening  
"If you lay your hands on them and then reset, I'll be in the ruins waiting for you..." they nodded quickly understanding what you mean by waiting.  
They won't get the chance to even hit the ground. Scanning their face for any other details, you've decided it would be alright. "One more thing, as punishment..." they sunk at your words and started rubbing their hands together and all you could do is chuckle "stay the night and for dinner, that means no Grillbys but Papyrus and his pasta...you have have to eat it all"

The cringe, OH how their face soured up and looked almost horrified but none the less nodded and held their hand out in agreement, reaching forward you shook their hand.  
The two of you headed back, you quickly took your spot beside Sans on the couch, leaning up against him and sighed whole Frisk stayed with Pap in the kitchen. A bony arm wrapped around your middle and tugged you close, his head resting on your shoulder.

"How'd it go, butterbutt?" Nice loving nicknames here.  
"It went well, oh hey I said they can stay the night and stay for dinner..was that alright?"

Before Sans could make a sound Paps popped his head in "WELL OF COURSE THEY CAN STAY! I'M MAKING MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI" famous to making humans sick and monsters cringe.  
You should know best after all...three whole years.  
Oh boy.

Through out dinner you ate just fine while Frisk struggled but managed to eat the deadly pasta your friend made.  
You just built a tolerance for it and watching this kid struggle and having Sans give that off putting stare was great.  
Frisk gave a thumps up making Sans look away.  
He didn't like it either but he couldn't go anywhere or make an excuse this time because this was a special occasion, under the table Sans rest his hand on the usual spot of your leg. No movements of squeezing or trying to get your attention, just. ..relaxing.

He's been touching you a lot since the reset. You didn't blame him, how could you after all that? He's always checking on Paps too.

All said and done you got Frisk to sleep on the couch with your blanket, funny you spent a full year on this couch before Sans made room to put another mattress in his room across from his, another few months in and you guys have two single mattresses acting as a big bed. You chuckled..you remember how he always use to peek on you through out the night when on the couch...  
Hm.

Shaking your head you got up, said goodnight and went to bed Sans already down for the count and he even managed to take the usual rolled up tight blanket blob and spread it out.  
Good on him! So proud.  
You stared for a moment how his chest rose and fell, how his teeth slightly parted then clamped shut again just to part once more, magical blue drool managed to slip between his parted teeth and down his jaw.  
His jacket hung up leaving him in a white, ketchup stained shirt that hasn't been cleaned in a little while bunched up and his shorts slightly tugged down, one leg pulled way up. He spread out too...

Man you really loved this hot mess.

Crawling into bed and taking your usual spot beside said mess you slowly fell asleep, you could feel him groan and push into you before going back to sleep.  
You remembered the first time you guys cuddled, slowly...drifting to old memories through out the years.  
Light started flashing and Sans started squirming making you squirm and wake up, listening to him grumble and kick the sheets off he even let you go just to sit up, he seemed awake but with his eyes closed it proved differently.  
"Sans?" You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and slowly sat up. "Hey?" Gently resting your hands on his shoulders he didn't even notice you. Slowly his eye sockets opened up his familiar flashing eye going nuts switching from Blue to yellow and back again, slowly the bedroom door open and Frisk peeked inside with worry. You stood up to get ready to escort them out. "He's just having a bad dream" a seriously bad dream if it's causing him to get up and be ready for a fight he's not even in. Slowly getting out of bed and walked towards them "I'll handle it" saying softly and quietly the last thing Sans needed was to wake up to Frisk in their room at the dead of night.  
It honestly freaked you the fuck out..he's never done this before so..you don't know how you'll handle it but you will.

"Kid-" Sans angry grumbles turned to words, the familiar feel of magic buzzed through the room. Kid?... kid..  
Kid! You grabbed Frisk and tossed them just as bones shot out of the ground and pierced your body. Oh  
_Oh no._  
Oh no no. You gasped for air as blood flooded your throat making it hard to breath, Oh God.  
Sans grumbles the buzz of magic slowly faded into nothing, the bone that went through you like a hot knife through butter disappear and your body hit the ground with a thump.

"Matt?" Sans searched the bed for a moment, Frisk began to sob catching his attention...and the body in the floor struggling to stand or at least get on their knees caught his eye lights.  
Oh...stars.

He crept close carefully taking your struggling body and held close.. he pleaded for you...begged to stay. "I'm sorry..oh stars baby bones" he repeated this.  
He..  
He's so sorry.

"I'm not mad..not mad don't oh it looks not to bad" you tried to reason with yourself but boy...you know this wasn't good.  
"Doesn't look good either" he whispered running his fingers through your hair.  
He isn't going to forgive himself for this one.

He kept talking but...you couldn't hear anything. You just repeated yourself...you aren't angry and you don't blame him.  
Even your own voice became muffled.

You remember the cold dark fingers of death reaching out for you.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Reset? Continue?

 

 

What is this?

 

Wanting to protect them fills you with determination.

 

What?

 

Will you continue? Or reset?

 

I don't understand..

 

Your soul settled behind these words in this dark place. The once (colour) of your soul now holds red deep cracks pulsing through it.  
Continue? Started growing bigger than the reset box.

Reaching out you slowly touched the continue sign, it felt like someone grabbed you and just yeet your body, the darkness became bright. A violent shiver ran through your body. Blinking you glanced around. You stood with Frisk back in Snowdin town.  
Quickly patting yourself down "holllllyyy shit"  
"You reset" Frisk grabbed your arms stopping you front grabbing at yourself. "I'm on drugs so many drugs"

When you calmed down, Frisk explained to you what happened. Oh..so you did the save thing.  
Nice.  
After a moment you went home did it all again. Sans tried to distance himself but wow he was not having that.  
You held his hand and kept close.  
When bed time came you stayed down stairs "he's gonna have those dreams again...I suggest you stay down here" you gave Frisk the little human a smile before going to bed.  
That hot mess of yours sat there staring down. "I killed you" you closed the door behind you listening to him. "I'm sorry...fuck I'm. " "huuush" you tugged him down into the bed with you cuddling into him. "I'm know you won't be able to let that go...ever" he nodded in agreement "but, I'm not angry. A little spooked but not angry. I'm not gonna hold it against you"

Sans held tight pushing his teeth against your head in an attempt at kissing you. "Besides!" You tilted your head up grinning, your eyes squint. "You just eager to bone me, talk about going to the bone zone" He didn't make a sound for a moment his eye sockets squinting, he began to giggle.

You remembered the first time you made him laugh.

\--------  
(I was thinking about making a part two but like..as a smut. I haven't decided yet but I hope you liked this! )


	2. Little sprite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes being a little soulless monster isn't all to good.

I just had a weird idea.   
Reader takes Asrials place as a soulless dude.   
As I finish writing this I realize I gave a description of a heartless from KH..oop.

You hated this or did you? Did you hate it? You didn't love it. Couldn't feel anything so how could you dislike something if you didn't have a feel for it? You just knew you didn't enjoy being this little sprite. Standing at barley a foot big paw like hands the ending of the finger slimming down and becoming claw like but yet not so sharp. Your legs bent ever do slightly, standing straight on them kind of hurt, your feet are the same as your paws? Hands? Skinny legs large feet. Your torso slim shoulders wide you didn't really have a gender, your head big and round resting on a thin neck to top it all off, two small nub like horns on either side of your head. Your eyes wide and the colour of your ....you don't have a soul anymore.  
But they're that colour.. you hated your eyes they mocked you...laughed at you reminded you of who you once were! You missed being able to feel joy...sadness anger anything! You missed caring....but isn't missing something an emotion? If you think about it often enough you make yourself believe you're feeling something, playing pretend. Like they say "fake it til you make it"   
You "hoped" the colour of your eyes proved that maybe deep inside a small light, a small piece of your soul existed..

Now here you sat on a bench right here in water fall watching the glowing river rush by and every so often the river person and their strange boat with the cat head and sometimes no head at all. "Tra la la" Speaking of him..or? Them? Here they come stopping in front of you. A miserable little sprit.

Their head turned towards you their hood covering their face. Try as you may you looked hard, up and down and even got bold getting close but never did you make out any features. It was like they didn't have a face just an empty black void took its place. "What do you want?" You bit out.

"Be careful of the man who speaks in hands! He sees and hears you Tra la- he knows who are you" Their voice echoed almost like two people spoke at once and at the same tone.

"Please, you spill about this man all the time. Don't you have anything else to say? Maybe something new" Always the same...no matter the time line no matter the reset. "Y/n" that's new...he knew your real name. You've always just went by "Pipin" kind of like pipsqueak but Pipin sounded better. Although it did pip your interest. How'd he know? No one knows who you are, hell you barley remembered who you were.

"He knows. Knows you! Watching you" They sang the river trying to take them away but to no avail.

"Ha, I'm sure he knows...knows nothing" Swinging your legs your eyes trained on them. You felt weird. ..is it worry? No. Standing up onto the bench you took a step forward, dipping a little just to level out and walk against gravity 3 feet off the ground and towards them arms behind your back "he sounds like a little dummy" funny, considering how small your are. "What would HE know?" Tilting your head, waiting for an answer they didn't speak they only lifted their head to be at eye level even if they didn't have any.

"I know you were once human that the royal guard killed right here in waterfall" It sounded garbled words meshing together that made no sense and yet....

Turning slowly something hid behind the bench, skeleton hands gripping the backing, two wide holes in the middle. Black thick ooz slipped between the wood and underneath almost floating. Two empty eyes stared back. One of his eyes looking damaged, unable to open as wide as the other eye that's currently trained on you. His smile caused shivers to run through your core, there was no teeth just an empty black grin. Besides his creepy aura he didn't seem all to dangerous although in all honesty here, you've never seen him before either. Yet those hands looked strangely familiar somehow. Like they've reached for you once grabbing pulling, like he once held onto you.   
Where and when?

"You've been naughty" His garbage words reached you all mashing together.

"Who are you?" You faltered a little, dipping downwards to the ground before righting yourself back to floating three feet into the air, walking on it like you would on the ground.

"I go by many names" That answered nothing.

"That doesn't answer my que-"

"The captain of the guard killed you, didn't he?" A shiver ran through your body.

A memory flashed through your skull, flames.. _angry_  high  _ **hot**_  flames. Always coming everything burning always reaching out for you, Grillby, captain of the guard and human killer. He was supp-

"He killed you but never contained your soul, fell into the water before he could grab it. ..sent monsters who COULD go into the water to get your soul" The man who talks with his "hands" stood up standing at several feet compared to what? Your 5 inches?

Rolling your eyes you grew tired of his antics, everybody knew about the dead human in the water. Raising your hand little sharp little rocks rose up with it. "Here catch my 'friendship' pellets" with a wave of your arm they flew into him he bled more goo..he cried in pain slouching over the bench breathing heavily. "You really are a little dum-" he howled With Laughter standing straight the pebbles dropping out of him one by one hitting the ground with a little  _thud._  
"You remind me of that little annoying flower who resides else where" He simply brushed himself off reaching inside of himself. "They couldn't find your soul, right?" What flower?

"Right?" That wave of worry washed over you again and fear..fear? Ha! You're dead! You don't feel anything! You couldn't even dream! Laughter a distant memory! Until he reached into himself and pulled out a very familiar looking heart. Maybe it would explain the emotions? "I grabbed this before they could find it...brought it back to the void..it's useless to me but the light is a nice touch to the endless sea of darkness"

Taking a shaky step forward your magic gave up forcing you to fall to the ground right on your knees, it didn't stop you. Standing up reaching for it as its glow and warmth was so close and so far away.  
As you got closer the familiar feeling of having emotions washed over you. Now standing before him arms out stretched for your soul like a toddler looking to be picked up. Alas he would give you no such thing. Why?

"It's told me everything about you, how you dies the friends you made down here, like the nice bartender Asgore showing you his collection of flowers. The keeper of the ruins tried to Protect you, that failed. You should of heeded Undynes warnings" Perhaps you should of.  
You would be alive with your emotions intact and not in front of you just out of reach. "One day you'll have this"

Fuck! This has to be punishment for killing, resetting, making happy endings just to take it away again. How was it fair? They killed you first! They took away your chances of survival if it came down to it you might of not even gone to Queen Alhpys maybe you would of gone back stayed with Papyrus and Muffet you could be alive...and not forgotten. Not this ugly emotionless creature that, even with out a soul, can get so mad. It's only something that you think you are...you think your angry so you are! That's your logic anyway.   
It's not quite right either way.   
All make believe and pretend.

"You don't own it" Finally your thoughs subsided and your need for your have your soul is almost painful.

"You can save, reset then why not go back?" You can do these things-

"I tried..I can't go any further than when I first came to be" When you first crawled out of the water. Confused and soaked and so much smaller than you what you usually would be. "What do ya want with me?" Feeling defeated you sat in the tall grass. "Or from me, what can I do to get that back? You know a lot, right? Then tell me how I became this ...thing" was it a monster version of you? Stars, you really had a lot of questions didn't you?

"All these will be answered in due time y/n, all in due time" and like that, a wave of darkness took the light and when the light came back he was gone...turning quickly around to face the river, the river dummy was gone too along with your soul and emotions.

With a heavy sigh you crawled towards the river long fingers holding the edge as you looked over to see your reflection and past it you could see the forgotten body of your former self. Looking back at the bench a final time just to see a gentle flame glow between the dark trees and grow even brighter as the figure got closer.  
Catching Grillbys eye.  
Staring at each other he tried to give you a friendly smile an attempt to greet a new monster. However you made no attempt to greet him or say anything all, slowly pushing yourself into the waters and swam away.

(I enjoyed making this and I might actually make a side Story for sprite reader and Grillby)


End file.
